Apology: Sequel to Young Memories
by kungfupandaprodigy
Summary: Tigress apologizes to Po after she treated him badly when he became Dragon Warrior. You have to read my story: Young Memories to completely understand this one.


_**Apology**_

_Gong! _The Furious Five were out of their room and saluting their master in no time.

"Good Morning Master!"

Master Shifu realized that Po's door wasn't open and yelled, "Panda! Panda, wake up!"

When no one came out of Po's room, Shifu stormed in and let out a satisfied, "He's quit." Hearing this, Tigress let out a loud sigh. She'd never be able to tell him she was sorry. "What's wrong, Tigress?" Viper asked her. As the rest of the Furious Five walked next to Viper and Tigress, Tigress fished the necklace from her pocket and decided to show it to Viper. She told her about the Bau Gu Orphanage and how Po had been her only friend then. Viper nodded understandingly and added, "You can't help but feel sorry for the guy. He seems like a nice guy and it wasn't completely his fault he was chosen as the Dragon Warrior." Viper quickened her pace and caught up with the rest of the five, but Tigress lagged behind, still deep in thought.

As the Furious Five made their way to the training courtyard, Viper asked, "What do we do now, Master? With the panda gone, who will be the Dragon Warrior?"

Master Shifu answered, "We will have to wait, and hope that in time the real Dragon Warrior will be revealed." When Shifu opened the training courtyard, he was met with a view of the panda's heart shaped butt.

"Panda, what are you doing here!" An agitated Shifu yelled as his eyes twitched.

A surprised Po turned around and stuttered, "Oh, uh.. Good morning Master. I was uh... practicing a split."

An annoyed Master Shifu picked up two blocks. "It takes many years to learn the art of flexibility, and many more to apply it." He threw the blocks up in the air and snapped his fingers. To his surprise, Tigress didn't come forward. The blocks landed on Po's head. "Ow..."

Master Shifu looked around and saw Tigress standing behind him and she was staring at the ground. "Tigress!" He snapped to get her attention. She snapped out of her trance and said, "Yes Master?"

"I want you to demonstrate a split to the _Dragon Warrior," _Master Shifu threw up two blocks again, and this time, Tigress jumped up and kicked them in midair, doing a split in the process. Po looked at her in awe. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the panda hadn't left. She hadn't noticed until Master Shifu had snapped her out of her thoughts. When she landed, she gave Po a sincere smile. Po was taken aback. It was not ordinary for her to smile. She always had a feeling-less, hardcore attitude.

"Panda, I've gone easy on you. Now you will spar with the five," Shifu ordered. Po was matched up against Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper. He came out of all of the fights with bruises everywhere. Next, he was matched up against Tigress. _Here comes the big beating. _Tigress got into her stance and gave him another sincere smile, again catching him off-guard. The next thing he knew was that he was flying over the palace door and down the stairs. "Ooh, ah, ow, ugh, oof," Po exclaimed in pain as he fell down the stairs. He hurt his leg in the process and there was no way he could walk up 1000 stairs like that. He sighed and started limping back to the noodle shop. He decided it was best to quit because no one wanted him back there anyways. Meanwhile, Shifu was ecstatic. "If he knows what's good for him, he won't come back up those stairs."

Tigress made a decision. "I am going to go and get him," she said.

A shocked Shifu immediately retorted, "No, he will come back up on his own. It is better if he l-"

"I'm going to get him," Tigress growled.

This confused everyone except Viper. Tigress had been acting so mean to him yesterday, and today she was supporting him? They watched in bewilderment and decided to remain silent as Tigress leaped down the stairs. She hoped she hadn't hurt Po too much. She saw his silhouette making its way towards the village.

"Po! Dragon Warrior!" She yelled out to him.

Surprised to hear her, Po turned around. "What?" She heard his dismal tone and knew that she had hurt his feelings a lot yesterday.

"Don't quit Po. You can become a true warrior. Come back to the palace, please." Po was taken aback by her behaviour. He saw the worry in her eyes. He scratched his neck and wondered what had happened overnight that had changed her approach towards him.

"Why should I come back? I can't fight. I can't do a split. I can't touch my toes. Heck, I can't even see them."

"You should come back because I will believe in you, Po. I am sorry for treating you how I reated you. Supporting you is the least I can do after what you did for me at the Bau Gu Orphanage." Po gasped. Tigress had remembered! She held up the necklace for added effect. Po felt happier and made his way over to her.

"Okay, sure. Let's go back. Only one problem. I can't walk up there with my twisted ankle."

To his surprise, Tigress made her way over to him and propped his arm around her shoulder and helped him all the way up the stairs. He was really grateful and thanked her.

"No problem. What are friends for?"

She had called him her _friend. _That was enough to bring back his confidence. If Tigress supported him, he would go through anything. He could wait for the others to believe in him. He smiled at her and she did something that shocked him. She hugged him! "Thank you, Po. If it weren't for you, I'd never would have found happiness at the Bau Gu Orphanage. I would always look forward to the day of the week when you would come to play with me. I can't believe I treated you so bad. Forgive me, Dragon Warrior."

"Apology accepted. Now let's go back inside the palace." They stepped inside the palace, Po still propped up against Tigress's shoulder, and met with five open-mouthed faces. Tigress ordered Viper and Mantis to do their acupuncture on Po's ankle. Po had never been happier in his life Tigress was his friend, and he would go through anything to make her proud.

**There we go. It's the sequel most of you were requesting. It might not be that good, but I kind of encountered writer's block. I had the idea and plo, but couldn't put it into words.**


End file.
